Fluffy Creek Oneshots
by deviarcotic
Summary: Craig x Tweek Tweek x Craig Fluffy fluffy fluff dump. If you want your teeth to rot and fall out from sickly sweet and sappy br-omance, this is the place for you! I will be dumping all my spontaneous fluffy Creek Oneshots here as they come to me so stick around for moooooooooree! :3 (i update more often on wattpad under the same name)
1. Tickle Fight

"GAH! d-don't DO that man!" Tweek yelps, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"How would you like it if people came up behind you, and touched you all the time?" he demands, jabbing a finger into Craig's side. Craig flinches, convulsing involuntarily.

"Okay! Okay, I get it, I won't sneak up on you! I'm sorry!" Craig backs away recoiling. Tweek stares at him, mouth agape.

"What. Was that?"

Craig's eyes widen in horror as color flares up in his cheeks.

"N-nothing. That wasn't anything. What was what?" he stammers out, hastily straightening and trying to regain composure.

Tweek narrows is eyes and advances on him.

"Tweek, what... what are you doing...?" Craig takes a step back, hands splayed in defense, for every step Tweek is taking forward.

Craig backs himself into the brick wall of the school, and Tweek steps up in front of him, blocking any escape.

"Tweek," Craig begins.

"You're ticklish aren't you?" Tweek grins impishly up at him.

"No, I'm no-Tweek! S-stop! Ah! St-stop!"

Tweek attacks Craig with both hands, squeezing at his sides and wiggling his fingers underneath Craig's arms.

Craig convulses violently, trying desperately to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Tweek! Stop!" he gasps out between hysterical giggles.

"No way man!" Tweek laughs. "This is WAY too funny!"

"Go-d-damm-mit Twe-eek!" Craig takes the offensive now, jabbing fingers into Tweek's fleshy bits.

Tweek yelps, trying to pull away, but Craig is in for revenge now.

They smash up against each other, both trying to out-tickle the other, ending up in a tangled, panting heap. Tweek splayed on the ground beneath the taller Craig, who has him pinned by his wrists.

Tweek stares up at Craig and cracks a smile.

"Asshole. You always win, don't you."

Craig smiles wistfully down at him.

"Not always," he replies, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"But maybe this time,"

Tweek raises an eyebrow skeptically, and a moment later his other brow joins it in surprise, as Craig slowly leans down, inching closer to his face.

"C-Craig?" squeaks Tweek, as Craig bumps their noses together.

"Yeah, Tweek?" Craig breathes, tilting his head to the side, fixing Tweek with a meaningful gaze.

Tweek swallows dryly around the sudden lump his throat.

"W-what ngh! a-are you doing?"

Craig smirks at him through half lidded eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispers, his warm breath washing over Tweek's parted lips.

Tweek blushes furiously, slamming his eyes shut at the images Craig's simple question sent whirling into his head.

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST!" he yells, twisting his face away, so Craig wouldn't see his perverted thoughts.

"I-I don't know man! AHH! The pressure!"

Craig's smirk widens, as he watches Tweek's face contort with embarrassment and... excitement?

He grips Tweek's chin, tilting his face back towards him.

Tweek lets out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a snort, his eyes flying open in surprise as Craig touches their noses together again, holding Tweek's chin firmly in place.

"You're such a spaz," he breathes, pressing his lips firmly against Tweek's.


	2. You're Insufferable

"I'm not gay. But you are insufferable." States Craig, staring deep into Tweek's eyes. Tweek blinks at him stunned.

"Wh-what are you ngh! d-doing?" Stutters Tweek as Craig slides his hands over the blonde's torso, tugging him closer groping shamelessly.

"Tell me to stop," breathes Craig.

Tweek's breath hitches, unable to form words as Craig slowly closes the distance between them. Craig pauses, lips ghosting over Tweek's, giving him one last chance.

"...s-sto-mmph~" Tweek attempts weakly, but is cut off by Craig's eager lips pressing hungrily into his own. Tweek is instantly dazed, stars erupting behind his eyelids, sending his stomach spinning wildly. Craig pushes deeper, cocooning Tweek snugly in his arms. The blond lets out a whimper, and Craig realizes that Tweek had been telling him stop.

Craig pulls back, lips parting from Tweek's with a loud pop, to study the blond's face. His glazed eyes half lidded, cheeks blazing, parted lips puffing out shuddering breaths.

"Tweek?" Craig whispers leaning forward again, entranced by the delicious expression painted onto his irresistible friend's face. Tweek gulps audibly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Craig bumps their noses together

"Can I do that again?" He begs in a desperate whisper. Tweek whimpers again, shutting his eyes tight and nodding furiously.


	3. You want to Don't you?

CRAIG:

"Hey Tweek, kiss me."

His eyes bug out of his head.

"WHAT?!" He shrills. I wince, pausing to let the ringing in my ears subside. He's gaping at me, complexion glowing fiery crimson.

"You want to, don't you?" I say casually. Truth is I have no idea whether he does or not.

But I do.

I do so much, it's hard to be around him. But I can't touch him first. I want him to want me, not just go along with what I want, like always. So I'm playing it extremely cool.

"What?!" He shrills again, hands frantically tugging on his hair, his shirt, themselves, all while avoiding eye contact.

"How do you know w-what ngh!- I never- who said anything about- GAH!" He stammers quickly, face glowing hotter. I could almost feel it from here.

On impulse I lean in, backing him into the corner of the sofa, pausing my face a couple inches away from his.

He whimpers, and the expression on his face makes me second guess this plan, my stomach wrenching painfully with guilt at freaking him out so much, but I forge ahead anyway.

"If you want to, go ahead. It's cool dude, no worries."

TWEEK:

Oh, sweet Jesus, he can see right through me! What should I do? JESUS CHRIST THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

Even from up so close he's beautiful- OH GOD STOP STARING AT HIM! I can't though... HE'S the one that put his face there in the first place...

Why..?

"W-why?" I croak out shakily. He just shrugs nonchalantly.

"I just thought, well never mind then, don't worry about it." he says, as if he hadn't just asked anything more consequential than if I wanted something to drink, and leans back into his side of the love seat.

I blink at the spot his face was moments ago.

I should have done it.

Goddamn it I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT. That was probably my only chance!

"So whaddya wanna do tonight?" He asks, as though nothing had happened.

CRAIG:

Why he asks. Fuck. That hurt more than I wanna admit to myself.

I turn to face him.

"So? What do you feel like doing then?" I ask again, feigning indifference. He looks thoroughly perturbed, gnawing mercilessly on his lip.

"Craig," he drawls out carefully. I blink at him.

"Yeah Twee?-mffhp~" he launches himself at me grabbing fistfuls of my hat, yanking forward and smashing his lips against mine.

I don't remember ever being this happy before. I kiss back sliding my arms around his waist, letting myself fall back into the sofa and pulling him down with me. I press him closer and he gasps, breaking apart to gape down at me.

"You wanted me to." He states.

I avert my eyes feeling my face heat. He caught me.

"Well, only if you wanted to,"

He's beaming at me.

"I do. So much." He admits, punctuating it with another kiss. This time lingering tantalizingly at the corner of my mouth.

"Tweek," I whisper, tilting my head to capture his mouth. He sighs into me as I run my fingers through his hair. I part my lips, and someone unlocks the front door a few feet behind us.

Tweek leaps off me to the other side of the room before I even blink. He shakily busies himself fumbling in the collection of DVDs. I prop myself up on my elbows just as my mother walks through the door, arms full of shopping bags.

"Oh good, you're home. Would you please grab the rest of the groceries from the car? Hi, Tweek honey."

I groan dragging myself to stand over dramatically.

"Hi Mrs. Tucker," Tweek mumbles meekly, hovering behind me. I drag my ass out to the car as slow as possible.

Tweek follows directly on my heels.

"Dude," I laugh. "What're you doing?"

He squeaks, shuffling his feet, his face still flushed from our moment on the couch.

"It's too awkward in there man!" He tugs at a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, twitching nervously.

"Why? She didn't even see."

Tweek gives me a strained look, and I roll my eyes chuckling at him.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. Might as well help me carry some of this shit in."

He nods vigorously, eagerly scurrying past me to the car.

I grin, shaking my head. So adorable.

I saunter the remainder of the distance to the car, and laugh at him as he overfills his arms with bags. Taking half of them from him I sneak a quick peck on his lips. He drops the rest of the bags in surprise. I smirk at him.

"You're so adorable Tweek."

He blushes dark, hastily bending down to scoop up the fallen bags.

"Thank you boys," my mom praises, as we dump our armloads onto the table.

"Will you be staying over tonight Tweek?"

"Yeah, he is." I reply, before Tweek can open his twitchy little mouth.

"Okay, any dinner requests?" She smiles at Tweek.

"Ngh. I-I d-don't gah! To much pressure!" He groans yanking a fistful of hair. I roll my eyes, reaching up for his offending hand.

"Make your favorite, mom." I say loosening Tweek's vice like grip on his distressed hair.

"Brussel sprouts it is!" She replies cheerfully. I flip her off, and she returns the gesture lovingly, as I adjust my grip on Tweek's arm and yank him up the stairs to my room.

"Is she-ngh! Really going to make brussel sprouts?" Tweek blurts after I close the door behind us, tugging his shirt and popping a button by mistake.

It clatters to the floor, and I find myself unable to tear my eyes off of the suddenly exposed bit of him.

"GAH! Not another one! My mom said she's not buying me any more! I DONT WANNA WALK AROUND NAKED!"

My mind proceeds to provide distracting, provocative images.

I resist the urge to tear at his shirt and pop the rest of the buttons off, by turning away and digging through a drawer.

"Here, borrow one of mine. I still don't get why you wear button downs, dude."

He hastily takes the offered t-shirt from my hand, slips his head through the neck hole, before he begins fumbling with the remaining buttons on his own shirt.

I can't resist any longer.

"Here. Let me." I nearly growl, tugging his hands away. He emits a soft little noise, shying slightly away from my eager fingers hastily working their way down his front.

I coax the last button out and step backwards, to admire the enticingly bared torso belonging to the love of my life. He chews his lip gazing demurely up at me, complexion tinted several shades of crimson.

Goddammit Tweek.

I step toward him, reaching out a hand. He steps away instinctively, backing himself into a wall flinching meekly as my palm collides with his exposed flesh. I slide my hand up underneath his unbuttoned shirt all the way to the back of his neck.

He whimpers perversely, letting me lead his beautiful flushed face up to me. His lips fall open and eyelids flutter closed, as my other hand slips it's way around his hip to find the small of his back. I push him into the wall, crushing him against me, letting my nose bump imploringly into his, hovering millimeters out of reach of his eager lips. He let's out a breathy sigh, closing the distance between our mouths.

TWEEK:

Oh Jesus. This is too much. I can't -ah- deal with this much pressure. Craig's hands feel like they're burning me where they're -ngh- pressing...

An extremely embarrassing groan reverberates out of my throat, causing those burning hands of his to tighten around me, and as -oh god- his tongue brushes against my lips, I hear myself fucking whimper.

Oh god, this is too much. It's not enough. I clutch desperately at his shirt, his hair, tugging greedily, needing to be closer. Needing to prove to myself this wasn't another dream. He moans softly into my mouth as I accidentally yank his hair too hard, suddenly breaking apart from my lips, panting, eyeing me drowsily.

"Do that again." He sighs, pressing his mouth into me again. I oblige breathlessly, and he groans, clutching me harder, deepening our lip-lock to the point of asphyxiation.

[A/N: ahahaha, I'm sorry :P I will probably continue this later, keep your pants on... for now ;3]


End file.
